


My Sunshine

by phenixxx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompto deserves so much better, Song Lyrics, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, so many tears went into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenixxx/pseuds/phenixxx
Summary: When Noctis had returned, it was like a dream come true. Prompto hadn’t smiled in so long, and he hugged the other so close to him, tears in his eyes.“Welcome back.”





	My Sunshine

**_You are my sunshine_ **

Ten years. He waited ten years for him to return, and only after a single night, he’s gone again.

A single night of reminiscing, of Ignis’ food, sitting around the camp fire like all those years ago. A single night, to say goodbye. They all knew it was coming, he knew most of all. He could still recall the day the raven disappeared into the crystal, how on instinct he shot Ardyn, wanting to kill the man more than anything else in his entire life, his anger boiling inside him, how he had to be dragged away. He never even got to say goodbye. The tears shed that night, all those nights, he’d never really learned how to stop crying.

The others had, said they had a duty and people to protect. Said there wasn’t time to waste on tears only after two years. They had kept hope, saying that Noctis would return, and after so long in the darkness, he would bring the sun with him. It’s what they told the children they rescued from daemons, it’s what they told the adults who were becoming hunters, it’s what they told themselves after eight years in the dark, it’s what they had to tell Prompto when he started to lose hope.

They told the boy many things. Told him Noctis would notice how thin he’d gotten if he didn’t eat, told him how disappointed Noctis would be if his aim got worse, or how angry Noctis would be if Prompto didn’t do everything in his power to help save his people. Prompto picked up at the words the first few years, believing the prince would return and be proud of him for how good he’d been. But the words never stopped his tears at night, and eventually they did nothing for him at all. Gladio and Ignis would try and keep hope alive, but they, too, eventually did nothing for Prompto, and left him alone during his breakdowns.

 

**_My only sunshine_ **

When Noctis had returned, it was like a dream come true. Prompto hadn’t smiled in so long, and he hugged the other so close to him, tears in his eyes.

_“Welcome back.”_

They were all together again, and it seemed they all relearned to smile that night. Though it didn’t take long for his dream to shatter. Upon hearing what Noctis had to do, Prompto felt his heart break. Ten years he’d waited. Ten long years in the darkness, hearing false promises that with Noctis’ return, the sun would come back.

But it wouldn’t. With Noctis’ death, and with his death only, would their world ever return to normal.

He couldn’t stop the tears at the information, and he couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the others. Huh, maybe they hadn’t forgotten how to cry.

_“You guys are the best.”_

 

**_You make me happy, when skies are grey_ **

 

He didn’t sleep that night, there was no way he could. He cried, harder than he ever had. Nothing any of the others did could make him stop. Noctis eventually pulled him into bed with him and wrapped him in his arms. Prompto cried into his chest, he cried as his back was rubbed, he cried as the raven stayed silent, both of them knowing any words of comfort would be false. There was no way out of this, and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it. Eventually, Noctis started crying to. Having made peace with it or not, it broke his heart knowing he had to leave.

The so called morning was almost worse. They were all quiet as they changed into their proper attire, Noctis offering them all a small smile and a gentle squeeze of the shoulder. It was in this moment Prompto learned to stop crying. He held it in for the remainder of their day, knowing Noctis had to be hurting more than him. When they made it back to Insomnia, he kicked himself every time his words came out a little harsher than normal, hating how his anger toward the Astrals and their prophecy was slipping. By the time they fought Ifrit, he was completely focused. He did whatever he could to protect his friends, made sure he shot better than he ever had in his entire life, moved faster, used less potions. He made sure he didn’t fall behind, that he wasn’t a burden.

_“Walk tall…my friends.”_

 His heart shattered. Every part of his being was screaming at him to run to Noctis, to take him away from all of this. He didn’t care if their world stayed dark forever, he could live with it. He didn’t care if daemons continued to destroy and take over, he just wanted to stay with Noctis. They had survived this long, hadn’t they? They could survive, they could make it. With Noctis. Noctis could survive.

But he didn’t move. He didn’t climb the steps, and he didn’t let himself cry. He stood, and forced himself to bow right alongside Ignis and Gladio, if only a little slower. Prompto never wanted to look back up, he never wanted to rise and see Noctis walk away. And he stayed bowed, longer than the other two, hoping with all his might that this might go away.

But it didn’t. And he had to stand.

_“The time has come.”_

They would be the last words Prompto ever heard Noctis say. Would be the last time he ever saw Noctis’ face, alive and in the flesh.

When the daemons came, he let himself run on autopilot. He didn’t care to remember anything, or care about what happened to him. He had just watched his best friend walk away to die. Prompto disappeared into himself, and almost never returned.   

 

**_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_ **

****

The sun came back, the daemons disappeared, and the people rejoiced. Slowly but surely they rebuilt their world. Animals returned, populations increased, and cities were reconstructed. A statue of Noctis was built in the middle of Insomnia, and people would come from far and wide to remember their King, to place gifts and say prayers. Eventually, everyone found a new normal.

All except Prompto.

The citadel had been left untouched by the people. Many laid gifts along the bottom of the stairs, but all felt it wasn’t right to do much else.

All except Prompto.

He wandered into the citadel the morning the sun had returned, blood soaked and gun still in hand. He found he couldn’t will it to disappear anymore. The magic was gone, and it was a weird weight in his hand.

The blond walked into the throne room as if it was natural, as if he belonged there. The sight before him caused him to drop to his knees. There, upon the throne, sat the rightful King, his best friend, body draping over the sword that was stuck in his body. The blond’s autopilot shut off, and he was overwhelmed with emotion. Crying, he climbed the stairs, placed his hands on the raven’s cheeks and, moving carefully so as not to touch the sword, pressed their lips together. It was all he could do to keep himself together, and it still wasn’t enough. There was no warmth in the kiss, and there never would be. Those cold lips would never kiss him back, would never spread into a smile, would never say his name again.

Ignis and Gladio found him not long afterward and had to drag him away. Prompto never spoke a word, and eventually, his tears stopped falling.

For six months, Prompto stayed within himself. He never smiled, hardly ate, and had completely stopped talking. Helping to put the city back together, Ignis and Gladio hardly had time to take care of the boy, and eventually stopped seeing him all together.  

Prompto would roam mindlessly through the city, staying out of peoples’ way, taking as many pictures as he could of the sun. That was his best friend now. That was the love of his life. The pictures were always horrible, and you could never actually see the sun. But Prompto would stare at them all night just the same.

One night, he scrolled too far and saw a picture of him and Noctis, back when they were young and had no idea what the future held for them. Prompto ran his fingers over the screen, trying to remember what it felt like to have somebody beside him. He stared at the picture till his camera died, emotions he thought were long gone finally welling up inside him once more, tears burning as they fell down his face.

 

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ **

****

He couldn’t take it anymore.

When morning came, Prompto moved to the bedside table, grabbing the bundle of cloth that was inside before taking his camera and walking out the door. He made his way to the citadel, ignoring the people that watched him with surprise plastered on their faces as he walked up the steps. He made his way to the throne room, looking up at the body still sitting on the throne. He assumed the Astrals had preserved him, Noctis still looking exactly the same as he had when Prompto saw him six months ago, this being his burial site. No one dared enter the building, much less entertain the idea of moving Noctis’ body.

Prompto offered him a small smile, taking the other’s hand in his own and kissing the cold knuckles. He sat down in front of the throne, facing the large hole in the wall. The sun was just starting to shine through.

He scooted close to Noctis’ legs, placing his camera on one of the arm rests. He placed a hand on Noctis’ cheek, leaning up to kiss his lips one more time. The he sat back down on his knees, taking the bundle of cloth out of his pocket and setting it in his lap. With tears in his eyes, he lifted his face. It was almost time.

There had been no clouds in the sky, the weather perfect as the sun shone brightly onto the land. Prompto used this to his advantage.

When the sun had finally risen high enough to shine into the throne room, Prompto locked eyes with it.

He knew it wouldn’t take long. After living in darkness for so long, it had taken him a while to get used to the sun again, but even then his eyes were still sensitive.

Without looking away, he reached up and took hold of Noctis’ hand, squeezing it slightly as his eyes started to burn. Thirty seconds in and his head was throbbing. His eyes were on fire and he was starting to see spots, but he never looked away from the sun. A minute and he wanted to scream. He wanted to run, to shut his eyes forever. His eyes were straining, muscles aching, begging him to blink. But Prompto didn’t move. He stayed there on his knees, hand holding the King’s, eyes locked onto his love. He could still see, no matter how many spots were appearing. He could push through, he’d lived through worse.

It took a hundred and thirty seconds. A hundred and thirty miserable, pain filled seconds, before Prompto’s eyesight was completely gone. The burning sensation was gone, though his head still throbbed. But it mattered not, mission accomplished.

Prompto then turned his head toward Noctis, squeezing the hand once again. And only then did he smile, truly smile. The body was right here in front of him, but he knew Noctis had become the sun. He had taken his eyesight away, and Prompto kissed his knuckles once more as a thank you. And as an apology.

With a few tears rolling down his cheeks, he used his free hand to unwrap the cloth on his lap, smiling as his fingers touched the cold metal of his gun. It had been a long time. The boy opened his mouth to speak, forcing his abandoned voice box to work after so many months.

“I-I’m sorry…I wasn’t…strong e-enough…”

He leaned into one of Noctis’ legs, making sure his body weight would fall towards him, before lifting the gun to his temple.

“N-Noct…I love you…I’m coming home…”

Prompto closed his eyes, sighing as he recalled the picture of him and Noctis. He would get to see his love again, he would get to be happy again. There was a smile on his face as he bent his finger, and all the pain of the world was gone by the time his head landed on the King’s thigh, where it would rest forevermore.

    

**_No, please don’t take my sunshine away_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when this idea came to my head, while I wrote this and I wanted others to cry with me. So I hope you cried or your heart was broken, cause mine is. 
> 
> We suffer together.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
